To save them all
by ZeSkyrex
Summary: What if All Might haven't defeated AFO and that Izuku couldn't do anything but stare in dispear. What would do Izuku if one of is dear friends lost his life trying to safe him. Will Izuku true hidden power appear. What if Izuku had the power to save them all?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Hey guys, if you're here then you may have seen my message on chapter 3 or you may be a new reader! I must warn you that this story will contain manga spoiler so if you're an anime only then maybe you shouldn't read this... But of course I won't say what is a spoiler and what is not! ;)**

 **Anyway, enough talking! I hope you'll enjoy this story! (sorry again for those who waited so damn long...)**

* * *

This was a disaster. Izuku couldn't believe is eyes as he watched All for one betting All Might, the symbol of peace, to death. He wished it was just a nightmare, as realistic as it looks like…

But he knows it wasn't a nightmare. It was reality. He was there, only a few meter from the fight, he just wanted to go in, he wished his body moved on his own just like when he tried to save Katchan. But he was paralyzed by the fear, he couldn't control his body anymore, even if he wanted to run away, his body wouldn't move.

As All for one was about to deal All might the final blow, Izuku knew there was no hope for the world anymore. This was the end. The symbol of peace was gonna die and nobody could prevent it to happen.

With that last through, Izuku washed all for one deliver the final strike to All Might.

After that, all the pro heroes rushed against AFO, but all of them died in the blink of an eye. Only Endeavor being somehow still able to breath. But AFO has now put his attention onto the Izuku, his classmates, had been separated from him when they tried to save Katchan from the leagues of villains. He was alone.

AFO was slowly walking towards him, knowing he was the ninth user of OFA. He just had to end his life to reign over the world.

But then happened something that Izuku wasn't expecting at all. His eye widened as he saw a small brunette dashing in front of him.

"URARAKA !? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE !?"

"I'll hold him here! Run deku!"

"THIS IS HOPELESS! SAVE YOURSELF, HE WANT ME NOT YOU!"

"I SAID RU-"She couldn't finish her sentence as OFA smashed her on a wall nearby.

"NOOO!"

Izuku, finally able to move rushed her side. Her bones broken and she was barely still breathing.

"Why Uraraka, why did you come?" asked Izuku, his voice broken and his eyes tearing up.

"My body moved on his own…" Uraraka begins slowly.

Izuku couldn't say anything right now, seeing his dear friend dying in his arms. He let her continue.

"I guess it's how you react when you see that the one you love is in danger…" Uraraka said, her voice shaking, as she cought blood of her mouth.

Izuku didn't know how to react, he just pulled her in a tight hug, not able to hold his tears anymore, letting them run down his cheeks.

As she hug him back with the remaining of her strength, she said him her last sentence.

"I'm glad I got to meet you Izuku, I wish I could stay longer,… I hope we'll see each other again,… in the afterlife"

And with that, her remaining strength left her body, Izuku left her remaining on her side. He couldn't stop but feeling guilty for all that happened, the death of All Might and Uraraka, the future of this world being crushed by AFO,… It was his fault, he should not have inherit OFA, if only he has been able to control it, he could have saved all of them…

"You'll meet her soon, don't worry" A dark voice emanate from behind Izuku.

As he turn to face AFO, seeing him charging all his quirks through his arm to crush him, he felt some heat in his heart.

'I can't let it happened!'

'If I die, All Might and Uraraka's sacrifice would be vain!'

The heat in his heart increasing as his determination grow.

'Everyone is counting on me!'

'I must protect their future!'

'If only I could prevent all of this from happening!'

It was his last through before AFO's punch hit him. But he didn't feel it. Well, actually he can't feel anything but he knows he is lying down on something soft even if he can't feel what it is.

'Am I dead?' 'I must be… There is no way I could have survived that…'

' **Looks like you need some help… ninth'**

"Who are you?!"he tried to speek but couldn't, there was no air, there was nothing, just emptiness, him and that voice he never heard before but still sounded familiar.

' **Who I am? Looks like All might was really bad as a teacher huh?'**

'You can hear me?'

' **No I'm just speaking like a retard for absolute no reason… OF COURSE I CAN HEAR YOU!'**

'Okay… Then where are we? And what do you want with me'

' **Where we are? We are in the vestiges of One for All, you can't see me or feel anything because you can only use 5% of it. As for the reason we are here, I'm here to help you'**

'How will you help me?! There is nothing you can do! It's not like the tournament here! It's All for one we're talking about! And-'

' **QUIET'**

'…'

' **Jeez. Now let me explain… What I'm gonna do now,… is giving you my quirk'**

'what?'

' **You hear me, giving you my quirk. One for all doesn't just accumulate power, it also stock the will of the previous users as well as their quirks. And mine is the best for this situation. Back there you must have been thinking something like "I must change this" or "I should have done something" right? My quirk quirks is the more appropriate one for that.'**

' **It's called "rewind", it gives the user the ability to basically come back in time. By the time I was used it, at my maximum I was able to come back for a week but this power has been cultivated through one for all and now it's incredibly stronger!'**

'So it means that-'

' **You can come change everything'**

'That's great but… How do I use it?'

' **Don't worry. I'll do it for you. And remember… You're not alone!'**

'Alright let's do this!'

' **Alright! Oh one last thing! By the time you'll wake up your mind will be intact but your gonna have a terrible headache. You'll have my quirk but not One for all so you're gonna have to find All might and convince him. Now that everything has been said… Are you ready?!'**

Izuku smirks even though it can't be seen. 'You bet I am!'

Word count: 1053


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

'Where am I?'

As the light in front of him spread all around him, he begins to be able to see the room around him. Which he quickly recognizes. There are plenty of posters, figurines and features of all might all over the place. He was there, lying in his bed, in is room.

'Looks like everything begins here huh?' he thinks while he gets up. Then he realizes one thing. 'Wait! How old am I now?' He then walks towards the mirror at the over parts of his room.

'Damn it… I'm seriously back to 4 years old' he sigh 'I'm gonna meet All might in 10 years then… Wait what am I thinking. I could just wait for him to take action near here and I could use rewind to meet him then…'

"Are you okay honey?" Inko said as she enters the room to see a mumbling Izuku in action staring at the mirror.

"Yes mom!" he reply quickly, jumping as he snaps out of his trance.

"Morning mom!"

"Morning Izuku! Come on, you have to eat fast. We have an appointment with the doctor today remember!"

"Okay" 'Of all the days of my damn life it has to be this one… Life must really enjoy messing with me…' Izuku think while following his mother to the kitchen.

After he finishes eating his breakfast, they get to his mom's car and go to the doctor.

Even if he knew what the doctor would say, he couldn't help but feeling sad about that even if he knows that he now have a quirk. It was one of the saddest day of his life, right.

"So, I saw the result of the radiography of your son and I come up with a conclusion." The doctor begins.

"Your son will have a quirk." The doctor says.

"Studies have been done about quirk and they all come up with the conclusion that the people who have a quirk have one joint instead of two in the pinky toe. Your son has only one so he will have a quirk. Still, it's weird that it haven't manifest yet at his age… It's quite rare actually." The doctor finish while putting the radiography aside.

"That's awesome isn't it Izuku! You'll have a quirk and it might manifest anytime now!" Inko tell him, almost crying.

"Of course it is! I can't wait to see what it is!" Izuku replies. 'Well, how to use it actually…'

Soon, they left and got home for lunch, Izuku is gonna have to go to school on the afternoon 'I wonder how it's gonna go'

After taking a quick lunch, Izuku leaves for school with his mom.

Arriving at preschool, Inko goes tell the teacher about Izuku's situation to reassure them that he will not need psychological help (due to the fact he has a quirk). Soon after, Inko leaves Izuku and goes back home. Izuku easily take classes, and the day goes on like a 'normal' day.

Days pasts by. Weeks passed by. And it goes on like this. Izuku was really bored since he couldn't do anything insteed of rewriting his hero analysis books because he was still to young to train his body. Unfortunately for him, he's gonna have to wait a few more years to do it and then take contact with All might. He could already contact him now but encountering a 4 years old boy who now all of your secrets and told you he comes from the future to beat the world strongest villain could be very creepy in some way…

And then a day comes. It seemed pretty normal to Izuku at first but then comes the recreation when he sees a kid being bullied by Kacchan and his gang.

Even knowing how it'll end up like, he decide to go help that kid remembering that he saved him from getting beat up. He quickly get between them and Kacchan glared at him, he looks pissed off (as always…)

"GET OUTA MY WAY DEKU! YOU MAY HAVE A QUIRK, IF YOU CAN'T USE IT, YOU'RE AS USELESS AS THIS STUPID QUIRKLESS" Kacchan shout angrily.

"That's not because you have a strong quirk that you can use it to bully other who doesn't have one Kacchan!"

"DEKUUU!" Kacchan yells while rushing him.

'Right, knowing him, he'll begin with a right hook' As Kacchan try to punch him with right hand as expected he take a quick step to his left and grabs his wrist and kicked his legs with his right's one. Kacchan fells right on his face and Izuku goes on his back and immobilize him an armlock.

Kacchan looks quite speechless at first but quickly regain his composure looking more angry than ever. He makes an explosion with his right hand which throws Izuku away. He couldn't get up because Kacchan and his gang have already reached him and were already beating him up.

'No! It can't end up like that again!'

'I have to do something!'

'I MUST do something' Right after that the world goes black like when he faced AFO. But lights quickly surrounded him and in the blink of an eye, he was there again, facing Kacchan.

'What the hell?!'

"DEKUUU!" Katchan was rushing him again.

'Got no time, I'll think about it later. Now I have to pull him down'

Izuku pulled Kacchan down like he did before but this time he kacchan's hand palm onto his back so he can't make an explosion without hurting himself.

"Don't even think about making an explosion Kacchan, you'll only end up hurting yourself." He says putting his foot on Katchan's left arm, providing him from moving.

"You damn nerd! Get out of me or I'll kill you!" Kacchan yells

"You're not in position to scold me now" He says putting more pressure on Kacchan's arm, making him whine.

"Damn deku… Okay let me go…" Kacchan sighs

Izuku let go his arm and get up before walking his way back to home. Not wanting to go to school for the rest of the day because of what just happened. To his surprise, Kacchan decides not to chase him as he regains his gang, they looked quite speechless regarding what they've just seen.

'What was that, I was being kicked by Kacchan and his gang and right after that it all went black and there I was again facing Kacchan. He didn't seem to have noticed it so that means I'm the only one who remember everything. I'm gonna have to find out how that quirk works… So I can save everyone! So All might and Uraraka won't die!' Thinking of this, Izuku's face frowns.

"…" he sighs.

"Uraraka…" "I still can't understand why she did this…"

 **Flashback**

"I guess it's how you react when you see that the one you love is in danger…"

 **End flashback**

"Wait wait wait… WAIT did she says she loves me?" Izuku yelled as his face goes deep red.

"B-b-but s-since when?" his face goes redder and redder.

"AAAH, how can I act normally when I'm with her now?"

"But still, why would she like someone like me?"

He soon goes into another one of his muttering session, speaking about the reasons why she could like him. Time past by and he finally reaches his house, still muttering…

"Ahhhhh…" he sighs "I can't find out a valuable reason…"

He soon enters his house, his mother hasn't come back home yet so he can relax. He won't have to explain her why he comes home sooner. He goes get something to eat in the fridge and then goes upstairs into his room and jumps in his bed. Then he starts thinking about everything that happened.

'So… How do I use this now?' He thinks, trying to remember what happened before he did it.

'It's not like I did something special or anything, I was getting beaten like trash…'

Still thinking about how his quirk works but sleep slowly overtakes him.

As he wakes up it was now 1.15 pm. His mother should come back soon. When she arrives, he decides not to hide himself for coming back from school sooner.

She questions him first but he simply said he was feeling a bit sick so he came back for lunch, he of course didn't mention his altercation with Kacchan. After lunch she called his teacher to warn her. She then forces him to rest in his bed for the rest of the day. He couldn't protest at all. Well, he tried to convince her he was fine, but nothing can stop his mother from being overprotective… So he spends the rest of his journey stuck in his bed with 3 blanket and a tons of pillows. He spends all this time thinking about everything that happened but also about what he should do to change the future.

'So, I come back in time and I'm 4. This means that I have 10 years to prepare to attend UA and 11 years to change everything for the best!'

'…'

'But what if I can't… Even if I know what will happen, it's not like I can change anything if I can control OFA only at 5 percent's… AFO won't even get a scratch…'

'But I still have to try, my only advantage is a big one, I have a head start on everyone. Even on AFO! Even on All Might!'

'That also means I can prevent anything from happening. From the USJ event to the camp attack! And by this time I must find a way to defeat AFO'

'So I'll have to train hard to receive OFA. Still, I can't begin to train my body at 4, it may be quite risky for my health and I can't allow me to injure my body before even having received AFO, All Might may not even give it to me if it happens.'

'From now on all I can do is train my brain and join a dojo to learn martial arts. And also find a way to use my quirk. If I do it'll come up being very useful in the future. I can't see anything which could make it useless, it just give me plenty of possibilities to turn any situation to my advantage! It's like a game where you can save your progression and come back there whenever you want!'

'But I'll have to work hard to make it'

'This will be my only goal until I'm 7!'

 **3 Years later**

It's been 3 years since Izuku came back in time. He was now 7 and he lives a normal life for his age. Well… Except for some things. He now attend the best dojo in Japan where he practices judo and jiu-jitsu, he is the stronger in the dojo in his category. The master proposes him to join the national championship of Japan in his category which he rejected without hesitation mentioning he just want to focus on training and school. Which was half true and half lie because school was very easy for him. He also receives an invitation to join the national team to attend the Asia championship which he declines either.

To his surprise, Kacchan had stopped to bully him since those 3 years. It's not like they were friends again, not at all. He still gives him murderous looks when he sees him but he doesn't care as long as he doesn't annoy him anymore.

During those 3 years he trains his brain by doing meditation and relaxation so he now he can handle his emotion better than before and handle stressful situation with much more serenity.

And more importantly, by doing all this training. He finally understood how to use his quirk. Indeed, by training his brain he began able to focus on a precise moment of his life, he would have to visualize the place he was in and remember the day it was. A bigger gap also means more precision otherwise he will go back in time randomly and this could cause some funny moments like when he go back in time for an entire month and wake up in the middle of an oral examination without knowing what to do…

After this, he decided to train and focus a lot more on training his ability to focus instead of practicing at the dojo. With that training he can now be precise from 30 seconds to 1 minute by pure instinct.

After mastering his quirk, he tried to push it to his limits to see how it affects his body. The thing is that his quirk doesn't affect his body physically but it affects his mind. This is because when he goes back in time, he goes back in the body he had at this period of time but his mind stay the same. This means that if he does it too much in one day, he'll be awake mentally for a big amount of time. Which is bad for his health and his mind. It also affects his humor. So he fixes his limits to maximum 24 hours without sleeping. And the last thing is that if he uses it to go back for more than 1 hours, he'll get dizzy for a moment before regaining his composure.

Now that he is 7. He can begin to build his body properly in order to receive OFA. This gives him a good amount of time to develop without risking anything which is way more effective than the intense training All Might gave him in a very short time slot. He asks his mother to buy him a season ticket to gym where he goes 3 times a week for 2 to 3 hours training. He also goes to dagobah municipal beach to begin clean it at the week-end.

And this, with school was his new daily routine for the 7 long years that await him.

Word count: 2332


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

It's been one year since Izuku began training. And you could now began to see the results of it. He doesn't have an impressive amount of muscles like all might or over guys but he's well-shaped for his age with an impressive 6 pack and well-designed muscles. But all those muscle where hidden under his school uniform so you would be quite surprised when you'll realize that he can even beat adult at arm wrestling.

Today was a pretty normal day, Izuku was on his way to school, passing across Kacchan who's still trying to explode his head with his blows, Izuku easily dodging each of them all the way to school like it was nothing. Yeah, pretty normal day.

Well… That's when you look at it from the outside because what was happening inside our little Izuku's head could be described with one word only… HELL

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my freaking god! Today is the day! It's the day I'm gonna meat all might! Well seeing him or speaking to him shouldn't be such a big deal. But how the hell am I supposed to talk to him about… THIS! It's not like I'm just gonna go there like an idiot an tell him I know all his secrets, that his greatest enemy is still alive and that I litteraly come from the future and that I'm supposed to inherit his quirk… Yayyyyy…' With that Izuku sigh in defeat and hung his head down but soon get a hold of himself as he enter the school.

 **Time skip: after the school**

As school finally ended, Izuku made his way to his home while developing a plan on how to approach all might without getting himself in an asylum. He finally reaches his house and a plan as finally pops up in his mind. He rushes past his mom, greeting her in the process and goes to his room take a sheet and a pencil and write a few lines bends it and then puts it in his pocket. Afterwards he did his homework and continue to rewrite his hero's analysis books till it's time to go.

It's now 6pm and Izuku is preparing to get out, saying to his mom that he's going out for a jog.

All might's fight is gonna take place near the center of the city. He's gonna stop a bank robbery produced by a local gang. It's All might first appearance since a few month in this city so there shouldn't be journalist waiting for him.

'This is the better chance I have to talk to him without anything disturbing me' He through as he made his way to the city center. As he arrived at the bank, All might had already finished his job and all the culprit were laying all tied up on the floor at All might's foots. This one was laughing as usual. The police still wasn't on the place so All might waited there until they arrived or until another hero showed up. But still, even if the media weren't there, they were still a lot of people around him.

I approach the crowd and make my way slowly but surely to All might. As I arrived at the front of the crowd, I prepared a sheet of paper to get an autograph on one hand and the sheet he prepared earlier on the other one. Everyone was cheering All might and you could clearly see he was a bit overwhelmed. As Izuku finally reaches him he handed All might the first sheet, which he signed.

" **Here young men, I hope you'll continue to support me on the screen!"** All might said as he handed the paper back, only to receive another one.

" **Oh you want another one don't you. Aren't you a bit eager huh?"** All might said as he prepared to sign the paper only to see that there was already something written on it.

" **Huh what is it, you could have told it to me by voice. You're a bit shy aren't you HA HA H…"** All might almost came back into his normal form and split some blood as he saw what was written on the paper.

 _Hi All Might, I'm gonna be a bit straightforward with what I have to say. I know about One for All and everything about it._

 _Meet me at Dagobah municipal beach tonight at 8pm._

All might shoot his head up hoping to get some explanations from the boy but he has already left and the crowd was preventing him from pursuing him. But he definitely needs to have a talk with that boy.

On Izuku's side, he could finally relax now that everything was done. He was happy to see that he really caught All might's attention as he could see him watching everywhere trying to find him with sweet all around his face. He could now get back home to loos up a bit before his meeting with All might.

 **Time skip: 8pm**

Izuku left his house 20 minutes earlier to be sure to be on time for the meeting and was now waiting on a bench in front of the beach which was now cleaned and the sight was beautiful, this would be a perfect place for a date. As he think about it an image of Uraraka pops in his mind and his face goes bright red at that through. 'What the hell am I thinking about?! There is no way she would like someone like m…' _flashback: '…the one you love…'_

'…' *slaps his hands on his cheeks. 'It's not the time to think about it damn it!'

Right after that last through someone sit at the other side of the bench and that person was none other than All might back in his normal skinny form.

"So you come" Izuku began

" **How do you know about One for All"** All might question instead of answering Izuku's question.

"How do I put it… Let's put it simply like earlier. I come from the future." The reaction was what he expected as he heard some blood splitting next to him.

" **What did you say?"**

"You heard me right, I come from the future. Well, not physically, I just came back into my 4 years old self."

" **All right, but that doesn't answer my previous question. How do you know about OFA and about me?"**

"Let me finish, I was once a 15 years old quirkless nobody who you decide that would be worthy enough to be your successor. You trained me so I could handle your quirk and pass the entrance exam. I made it into UA and I got Aizawa as homeroom teacher. Things soon get complicated as we were attacked by the league of villains at the USJ, you came to save the day but you where confront to an individual who was transplanted multiple quirks" Izuku could see All might frown at that mention.

"After the sport festival, there was an event in Hosu with the league and an individual called hero killer, Stain. I got there to patrol with your teacher Gran Torino but things got wrong. Afterwards those events and the exams we got to a forest training camp with the Wild Pussycats to improve our quirks. And that where it all began… We were then again attacked by the league but this time one of my classmate who's also my childhood friend got kidnapped by them. They tried to get him to join them but they didn't succeed. A rescue mission was prepared to save him but me and 4 other classmates tried to relieve him by ourself but you acted before us… Then it happend" Izuku take a brief, tears pouring into his eyes as he revive that entire moment.

"Our friends was taken away by some sort of black stuff as well as the league and where teleported to the location where we were and where a villain win against Best Jeanist. This man was-"

" **All for one…"** All might continue

"Yeah, that was him… He ordered the league's members to take away our classmate and then you arrived to help but you couldn't go all out because of him. Then we manage to save him by the hand of the villains so you could fight properly. But then again…" Izuku sighs

"You couldn't win that fight, All for one was too strong and you got killed…" All might hung his head down at this, apprehending what will come next.

"After that he walked toward me, other hero trying to stop him but only getting them killed. He almost reached me but then…" He couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"Then a girl from my class and most of all my dearest friend came in front of me, telling me to get away and that she will protect me. But while telling me to do so, she got smashed to the wall… She died in my arms, saying me her last words… All for one reached me and was about to lend a blow destined to end me and One for all when something interesting happened." With that, all might shoot his head up and was now staring at Izuku in the eyes.

"I was in some sort of dream state, everything was black but then I heard a voice, it was the voice of one of OFA previous holder and he speak to me about One for all. And… He gave me his quirk." Some blood spilling sound could be heard again.

"He explained that OFA accumulate energy but also stock the quirks of the previous users. His quirk is called 'rewind' and it gives the user the ability to come back in time. And that's how I return to my 4 years old self. I trained since then so that the day I'll get to meet you, I'll be ready."

All might was left speechless, mouth agape. After a while, he regains his senses and began to speak.

" **Alright young man… I could tell from all of what you did that I wasn't wrong choosing you as my successor back then. Most of people would have given up but you didn't! You fight for the sake of this world from the start without thinking about if it was possible or not! You put it all in your training and from what I can see you got a body at 8 years old that more than one adult would die to have! I have no reason to not give it again to you. You're the one young man! You're the one who will save this world!"**

Izuku still got tears in his eyes, but those weren't sad tears like it used to be when he was questioning himself. Now he could not give up! Not that All might puts his hopes again in his hands despite everything that happened and that will happened again. He thinks that he may try to look for a worthier successor but it was all the opposite, he trusted him.

"Thank you All might! Thank you so much" he said as All might puts him into a hug, his tears soaking his T-shirt.

" **Now now, it's too late to begin training now but I still can give you One for all. So now…"** he said taking a hair from his head.

" **Eat this!"**

"Eat this!"

They stared at each other for some second, the two of them in some sort of trance. Izuku snapped first out of it.

"Jinx!" With that All might snapped out of it too and began to laugh. Izuku joining in shortly after.

The 2 of them shared some good time before Izuku finally succeed to shallow the hair. They arrange to meet at the same place by tomorrow so they could began training. And then they parted away.

The next day came really fast and they were now on the beach with Izuku on his 5% full cowl form and All might by his skinny form standing by him.

" **Okay now try to increase your limits to your maximum till you feels your muscles straining, you exercise in that form till it's like a second nature to you, then we'll increase the percentage. And we'll go on like this for the next 6 years. I would also want you to continue to clean other parcel of the beach as well as other junkyards across the city. Is that ok with you?"**

"Of course it is! Now shall we begin?" Izuku said, smirking. He couldn't wait to see the extent of his year of training.

" **Alright! Do it when you're ready"**

Izuku closed his eyes as he slowly allow more power to spread through his body. The lightning around him where increasing in size and were getting brighter. Izuku's muscles could be seen straining a little as the pressure intensify but finally come to a stop and Izuku opened his eyes.

"I think that's it, that should be about 10 or 11%"

(PS: he may have trained a whole year but he's still 8 years old right ^^)

" **Alright young midoriya, that's a good start! Now shall I?"** All might question.

"Shall you wh-" Izuku's sentence was left stuck in his throat as he got punch in the stomach and flies a few feet away.

*Cough "What was that for?!" *Cough

" **We may need to train your body properly to get you able to use my quirk at his maximum but if you can't fight with it you'll be useless. That's why I include in your training… SPARING SESSION!"** All might said, raising his voice.

'And I thank that my training was already hell… What's this supposed to be then?!' Izuku think, still clenching his stomach.

" **Now get ready, because the next one will be more powerfull"** All might said while clenching his fist.

"Alright alright, but stay on guard I'll be ready now." Izuku said while getting on a fight stance, gesturing him to come.

And that's how those 6 years went.

Word count: 2389


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey... Oh god I'm so sorry about this long break! The thing is that my last computer give up on mea few month ago and I couldn't update anymore and when I got my new one I was in exam... I tried to warn you with the application on my Iphone but for some reason it wasn't working... I hope you find it in you to forgive me...**

 **IMPORTANT: I didn't put this story away while I couldn't update! I rewrite the prologe and the first 2 chapter and there are major changes so you should** **read them before reading this one! I also came back with 4 new chapter and now I should be able to update weekly!**

* * *

It's been six years from when Izuku receive One for all and Izuku was now standing in front of the tall doors of UA high. Through those years he has been able to master OFA at 50%, he could push further if needed but it would began to stir his muscles so he wouldn't do that in a fight unless he's in a dangerous situation. He knows what could happened if he surpass his limits too much he thinks about it while making his way through the doors. But he was suddenly snapped out of his through by an angry voice shouting behind him.

"Oi deku get out of my way or I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!"

He recognizes the voice and turns his head around only to see an angry Bakugou walking fast straight towards him. He could see his hands fuming from the distance as he catch up with him.

"Hey Kacchan, still angry as ever huh?" Izuku replied with a bored tone.

"FUCK YOU" He said as he passed him, shoving him out of the way.

'He still doesn't acknowledge me even after that huh?' Izuku think about an event that happened some month ago.

 **Flashback**

It was 9 months ago, near Tattoin station, explosions and screams could be heard from a little alley where people were crowded together. A boy with sharp blond hair could be seen struggling in some sort of green slime and was trying to get out while making explosion. The heroes around said they couldn't do anything and where waiting for another hero to come. But suddenly a green flash pass through the crowds and before anyone could understand what happened the blond guy was laying in front of the crowd and a young man could be seen in front of the sludge villain.

"Looks like you needed some help don't you Kacchan?"

"Where the fuck you come from you stupid nerd?!"

"You should be thanking me now that I saved your stupid ass"

" **You should never ignore your enemy you little brat"**

As Izuku turns his head back to face the villain his was met with a punch. The heroes began to get into action, fearing for the young man safety nut where stopped on their tracks as what they saw next. Izuku simply held his right hand up his head holding the sludge villain fist with ridiculous easiness.

"How is that kid doing this, that punch I took from him sends me straight to the wall! Just who is he?!" The pro hero gunhead said dumbfounded.

In the meantime Izuku had put his hand out of the slime and was preparing to punch the villain.

" **Ooooh what do you think you'll do with those little fist of yours? Tickle me?"**

"Oh don't get me wrong, you won't feel anything don't worry…" He said while driving his fist forwards. As it make contacts with the sludge, a sonic boom was heard and the wind pressure that emane from the alley force the heroes to shield themselves and the civilians. After the smoke cleared, only Izuku could be seen standing and the rest of the sludge villain where spread across the walls of the alley. Everybody was in shock with what they've seen from a boy with a so little stature. But before they could talk to him, he decides to break the silence.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leaves. Bye!" Izuku said, jumping away before anyone could stop him.

After those events, the news speaks for about an entire month about the indentity of this boy who's power was similar to All might's one. On Bakugou's side, he couldn't remember anything, having been deprived of oxygen for too much time. He didn't clearly remember what happened but still knew that Izuku was somehow implied.

 **Back to the present**

Izuku, still in his through about those past events didn't pay attention and trip on his own foot (again) and fall to the floor.

'Ohhh not again…' He thinks, preparing himself for the impact. 'Wait thus that mean-' His didn't have the time to finish his through as what his expected arrived, he was now floating in midair.

"Are you alright" He heard a tiny voice which he'll recognize by thousand. He turned his head to his left and he saw her. Ochako Uraraka.

"Thanks Uraraka-san, I owe you one" He said without thinking.

Uraraka tilted her head and looked quite confused.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked, still unaware of what he has just done.

"How do you know my name?! Are you stalking me or something?!" asked now a quite angry Uraraka.

"How do I know your n-" Izuku didn't finished his sentence as he understand what just happened. 'Shit'

"I'm waiting" Said Uraraka, tapping her foot to the floor.

"Ohhh sorry about that" Izuku replied, using rewind before Uraraka had a chance to reply.

And now Izuku was again in the middle of falling, before again stopping in midair.

"Are you alright"

Izuku turns his head to his left and smile at her.

"Yeah! Thanks to you"

"Sorry about using my quirk on you without asking." She said, apologizing.

"Hey! No need to apologize, you saved me there, by the way what's your quirk?"

"Thanks, it's called zero gravity, I can render everything I touch weightless."

"That's so cool, it could be useful in many ways for hero works!"

"Thanks! No one ever told me that… Now that I tell you about mine, what's yours?"

"Don't mention it. Oh and don"t worry about it, you'll find out soon enough. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you." He said to with a bright smile which Uraraka returns.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka! Nice to meet you too!" She said in a cheerful tone.

They went on socializing before Izuku looks at his watch.

"We better get going Uraraka-san, we're gonna be late" He said making his way to the doors, her following him close behind.

"Yep, wouldn't want to miss the exam, would we."

"Of course not!" Izuku said, shallowing a laugh.

They finally arrived at the auditorium just in time and where about to make their separate ways to their seat.

"See you Uraraka-san. Good luck for the exam!" Izuku said, preparing for living but got stopped by a hand gripping his arm. As he turns around, he's met with Uraraka, whose cheeks seemed a bit more red then before.

"Take this" She said, folding a piece of paper in his hand before taking her leaves.

"See you later Midoriya-kun! Good luck for the exam too!" She said while running away.

Izuku was a bit taken aback by her calling him by his name but he could get used to it. He then looked at the paper in his hand with numbers written on it as well as a note saying 'call me'. Izuku blushed a little.

"That went better than I expected" He mutters to himself as he made his way to his seat next to Bakugou, only being met with an angry grunt.

Present-Mic then started to introduce everybody to the practical exam while getting blank by everyone when he tried to pump everybody up.

"There are three type of faux villains and-"

Izuku wasn't listening, he already know everything about it. So he just decided to play with his pencil while getting lost in his through. Bakugou was quite surprised by this. He would have expected the nerd to fanboy about present mic but he was standing there without a care of the world.

'I'm a lot more powerful than before so this exam should be a piece of cake to me but I don't want to disadvantage everyone by just raking all the point…" Izuku think. He then brainwashed about what would be the best option to not impact the result of over entrants but where he still would show his power. But he soon came to an easy conclusion.

'I should just go deep in the city from the beginning so the over would still get the same bots to destroy while I can rampage on my side without caring about them.' He smirks while thinking about it. 'It's gonna be fun' But he was soon snapped out of his through by an entrant questioning Present mic. As Izuku snaps his head up he could see that it was Iida who asked the question. Izuku soon goes back to his business but was again snapped out of it as the same voice called him out.

"Hey you with the green curly hair!"

'Jeez what have I done this time…' He shoots his head up to watch Iida.

"You haven't listen to any of the explanations and you've been playing with that pencil since the beginning of session. It's disturbing so I want you to ever leave now or began to take this exam more seriously!" Iida finished and sit down again.

"Sorry I guess then…" Izuku mutter under his breath.

Present Mic then thanked Iida for his question from before and replied to it, explaining that threre was a faux villain that we should consider as an obstacle and that we should avoid it. We then made our ways to the fake city. He headed outside the bus and scanned the crowd to find Uraraka, once he find her he began to make his ways towards her but he was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. Who stopped him was none other than Iida who looked at Izuku like he was scanning his mind.

"This girl seems to be trying to concentrate. What are you doing here? Are you just here to ruin the chance of every one to get into UA?"

"No I'm not. And didn't you think about the idea that I may know her?"

"We are all her from different school so-" Iida was interrupted in his sentence by a cheerful voice calling out for Izuku.

"Midoriya-kun! We are in the same exam groud! That's awesome isn't it?!"

"Yeah! Sure it is! Come on we should make our ways to the doors, it'll be starting soon." Uraraka just nodded and followed him leaving Iida behind, his arm still up in the air from scolding Midoriya.

While they make their ways to the doors through the crowd of students, some comments could be heard.

"Hey isn't that the guy who tripped at the front gate?"

"Yeah it's him, just look at him, he's so skinny! That's a contestant in less for us! Awesome!" Uraraka looked at Izuku with concern, those comment were quite harsh. She then looked straight in the eyes at those who made those comments, trying to look intimidating. But the result she got from it was not what she expected.

"Oh and he is with the girl who makes him float!"

"Yeah it's her! Looks like it's my lucky day, a skinny geek and someone with a totally non hero quirk like! Couldn't be greater for us!"

While Izuku didn't care about the comments make about him but those about Uraraka irritate him to the fullest. He turns back to see how she reacted to it only to see her looking down, her eyes tearing up. This made him snap.

"If you really think that then you're the ones who truly won't succeed this exam. You're not even smart enough to see the great potential she has to become a hero with a quirk like that. Hand fighting, rescue and so on. She has more potential than most of you!-"He was about to continue but stopped while a pair of arms hugged him from behind.

"Thank you" he could hear Uraraka from his back, her voice low, almost crackling. "Thank you so much!" Izuku turns around and hugged her back.

"It's alright Uraraka-san, don't listen to them, I know for sure that you'll succeed it! Believe me when I say that you're way stronger than you think you are!" Uraraka just nodded, tears still in her eyes but she has now a smile on her face. They stayed like this for sometimes, and if any of those idiots would even try to open their mouth, he would send them a gaze that would make them wish that they were 10 feet underground. It was now some time that no one said something and Izuku was smirking in his mind. He has obtain the reaction that he wanted. He decided to speak up.

"One last thing!" He raised his voice, making the other shiver. "You should never judge a book by its cover" He said, now smirking. And then the silence was back, the only sounds that could be heard where the quite sob of Uraraka through Izuku's chest.

Uraraka has now stopped crying and was at Izuku's side in front of the doors in silence.

"Thank you… Again… For everything" She said quietly.

"Anytime" He replied with a bright smile.

Then the doors open.

Word count: 2193


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Then the doors open!

"STAAART!" Present Mic yelled

In a blur Izuku activated 20% OFA and dashed through the city, leaving the ground crackled on the spot he was standing leaving the other contestant behind as they just stood there trying to process what was happening. They just snapped out of their trance because of Present Mic who reminds that there is no count down in real life situations.

On Izuku's side, he already managed to gather 16 points on his run to the end of the city. He was now far away enough and was surrounded by faux villains. 'This is going to be funny' He thinks, smirking.

He dashed to the nearest one pointer who started to fire at him with his Gatling on his arms. Izuku dodged and goes behind him and makes him fire at other bots destroying them in the process Izuku. In the meanwhile a three pointer fired rockets at Izuku but he shielded himself launching the one pointer at them obliterating it. Izuku run through the smoke catching the three pointers and dislocated his arms, he took the remaining rockets in the arms of the robots and launched them at unbelievable speed towards a group of 1 and 2 pointers catching up on him. That ended up in a huge explosion sending pieces of the bots everywhere.

Meanwhile in the teachers room, the teachers talked about the new students and about what they need to succeed at the exam such as skills, speed, power and focus. But they were interrupt by a huge explosion which appeared on ground B, shooking the entire city.

"What was that?!" Cementos inquired.

"A kid triggered one three pointer and launched his rockets at the other bots. He's certainly gonna pass with all his skills but we teach him to pay attention to collateral dama-" Nezu began but stopped mid-sentence, watching the monitor.

"What are you looking at?" Ectoplams said

"This kid is unbelievable" Nezu simply said, still watching the screen.

The other teacher focused on the screen and understood what Nezu was implying.

On the screen you could see all the remaining's of the villains gathered at the centrum of the crater while the surrounding buidings where undamaged. That took every teachers by surprise.

"He even took the time to preserve his environment even of it's just an exam which is based on fire power. This kid is truly something"

"But how did he do that still?"

Back on Izuku's side, he had already taken his leave, continuing his rampage through the city, destroying every bots that has the misfortune to encounter him. He was running through alleyway when a 2 pointers try to ambush him on the back, as his tail was about to hit his back. Izuku stopped it with his bare hand and pulled the bot over his head and then smashed it into the ground, ripping apart the tail. The sound managed to catch the attention of the bots in the area that were now approaching him. He took the tail in his hand like a lance and sends it through all the bots, leaving a hole in them before falling to the ground and exploding. Izuku go on with is rampage until there was two minutes left for the exam.

'I have acquired more than 5 hundred points and there are no bots left in the area… It should happen soon…' Izuku thinks, he was standing on the tallest roof of ground B at the center of the city, watching the over contestant and more especially a certain brown haired girl who was giving it her all to succeed the exam. 'Looks like she is more pumped up than last time. She's really doing great!' He thinks as he watched her destroying more bots.

But then a big explosion occurred near her and them other students and the zero pointer came out from the ground. His eyes glowed red as he start to run towards the students and prepared his arm above his head, aiming a punch at the ground. But Izuku saw one thing that widened his eyes. Uraraka was way closer to the zero pointer than the other student and was trapped under some rubble and was struggling to get out. And the fist was directly aimed… towards her.

At that horrible sight, Izuku saw a flashback of her dying in his bare hands, enable to do anything, he was useless at that time and he couldn't do anything to save her…

But not today.

Izuku snapped out of his through, activating OFA at 50% and dashed towards Uraraka, the bots was already sending his fist down on her, but Izuku was faster. But not fast enough to put her away. Just enough to shield her.

Then the metallic fist makes contact and a shockwave was send through the whole city. But then nothing, just smoke that was spreading from the impact zone.

 **A few seconds earlier**

Uraraka was trapped under the rubble, and people where running away, she tried desperately to get up but she was trapped and her knee was twisted. She couldn't do anything. She cried for help but it was no use. Either they didn't hear her or they were to afraid to try to save her.

'This is it. This is where I die.' She thinks as she watch the metallic fist coming towards her. She began to see her life passing by her eyes, everything that she cares for. And it finally stops on an image of Izuku showed up on her mind. And tears began to spread in her eyes.

'I wish I got to know him more… I never got the occasion to thank him properly' She closed her eyes, accepting her fate, waiting for the impact. But the impact never comes, instead she was met with a huge shockwave but then silence, you could only hear the sound of the metallic being bent. When she opens her eyes there was smoke everywhere but she could see someone standing behind her. And when she turns her head around, she saw him, standing above her, catching the metallic fist with his bare hand, his feet stocked in the road. She was amazed of what she was seeing and just stared at him as if she was trying to remember every little part of his body. From his legs, passing by his abdomen, to his strong bloody arms…

'WAIT?! BLOODY?!' Izuku's arms where covered by cuts and burns as he was gritting his teeth.

"IZUKU!" Uraraka yelled.

It somehow snapped him out of whatever trance he was in, as he locked eyes with her. This carry on for sometimes, the two of them just stared at each other, not wanting to let go. Izuku snapped first out of it and regain his seriousness from before.

"Uraraka can you get yourself out of those rubbles?" he asked

"No I can't… Plus I think my knee is twisted!" She said in pain. "Get out of here, you'll get yourself killed by trying to save me! I'm not worth it!" She tried to convince him

"Like hell I'm gonna do that!" He snapped at her. She was a bit taken aback. "What kind of hero would I be if I can't save a girl right beside me! I already failed once and I'm not gonna do that again!" He whispered that last part so she couldn't heat him.

"And never say that you're not worth it again! Remember what I told you before!"

As he said that, she remembered how she defended her, what she said to her and it made her heart feel warm. She just nodded and smiled to him.

'What is this fealing?'

"Ok, now let me handle this!" He said, now that his attention was fully directed towards the zero pointer.

"FULL COWLING 65%" Izuku burst out. He was now getting his feet out of the ground and was pushing the bot backwards. He pushed the metallic fist back which made the bots go backwards for a few meter.

Izuku didn't waste any time and pushed took the rubble off Uraraka and send them behind him. He took Uraraka in bridal style and dashed forwards to take her somewhere safe. Uraraka's face was red like hell as she was pressed against Izuku's torso which she would never have imagine that would be so muscled.

Once he was at a safe distance from the zero pointer, he gently laid her down and turn back towards the bot.

"What are you doing? We can go now, there is no need to fight it!"

"I know that don't worry…" He lowered his voice

"But that thing almost crushed you! I'm just gonna give it some pay back!" He grinned at her as he activated full cowl again.

"full cowl 50%" He muttered.

He then dashed towards the zero pointer, breaking the sound barrier. The zero pointer tried to punch him but Izuku got on his arm and run all the way to his head and launch himself at it, feet first and past right through it, to the amazement of everyone. But he was not done there, he jumped from building to building, kicking every member of his metallic body apart at incredible speed. Finally he got in front of it and kicked it with all his might, sending the rest of the already obliterated one pointer to the end of the city. Right after that, a siren could be heard, announcing the end of the exam.

Izuku just stayed there, panting heavily as a crowd took place around him. He got on his knee, the adrenaline wasn't there anymore and he could feel the pain going through his arms. He greeted his teeth.

'Shit… I'm still to reckless huh?' he said to himself.

Suddenly a pair of arms hugged him from his right. As he turns his head he could see that those were none other than Uraraka's ones. But then… she slapped him (gently).

"Why did you have to be so reckless! You could just have avoided it and that would have been okay for both of us! Look at the state you're in now!" She snapped at him as she looked out of other injuries than just his arms.

"That's okay if it's for you" was what he wanted to say, but he did not 'we still didn't 'really' know each other'. Instead he said

"I know… But it's alright. I endured worst" And that wasn't a lie when he thinks back at the 6 years of training with All might that were far beyond hell.

In response she just hugged him even tighter, not wanting to let go. To make sure he'll be alright… And maybe for another reason too.

"If you want him to get better, you should let him go young lady" An old voice said from behind them. As they looked back, they could see that it was none other than recovery girl. Uraraka struggle to let go of Izuku but it was for his sake so she did it. Recovery girl then kissed the two of them, all their wounds disappearing really fast. But Izuku got suddenly really sleepy and almost fall to the ground as he tried to get up if it was not for Uraraka who caught him.

"IZUKU?! Are you alright? Didn't she fully heal you? Or-" She got stopped by Izuku putting a finger on her mouth which make her blush a little.

"I'm alright don't worry. I think that her quirk just make me heal faster but consume my stamina in return." Izuku said, trying to reassure her.

"That's perfectly right young man. That's some great analysis skill you got there. As for you young lady, if you want to help, you could help him go home in case he get unconscious on his ways back home"

"A-alright" She said, stuttering a little, a bit flustered by going to a boy's house. More so that it's Izuku's house.

After Izuku had recuperated a little they finally took their leaves toward his house and they talked about the exam while walking.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you got more than 500 points! You surely past! I only got 68 points, that's so low compared to you…" she said, hanging her head down with her last sentence.

"Hey that's alright! I think you did better than most of the contestant with a quirk that's not fully suited for combat. Mine is, I got lucky the exam was based on it and not on rescuing! Then it's probably you who would have had those points!" He encourages her with a bright smile.

"You think so?" She said, shooting her head up for her brown eyes up to meet his emerald green ones.

"Yeah sure. I'm very confident that you aced it!" And for the third time in one day she hugged him.

"Thank you… You know, nobody other than my parents ever believed in my dream to become a hero… You're the only one that ever said that to me apart of them. So again… Thank you!" She said, tightening the hug.

'I must be dreaming. Three hug from Uraraka in one day! This must be heaven. Wait… I can feel her…!' It was now Izuku's head turn to go bright red. 'Stupid Izuku! You're not like Mineta you dork!'

After a while she let go and they finally reached his house, Uraraka pressed the doorbell and the door opens up instantly! Inko Midoryia rushed past Uraraka, not even seeing her. And reached her son.

"Izuku! Are you alright? Are you hurt? I got a call from UA telling me you where injuried! Ar-"

"I'm okay mom calm down… And I think you should at least thank Uraraka, without her I probably should have stayed at the infirmary to recover." He said, pointing at Uraraka.

Inko then turned to Uraraka, watching her up and down, not saying anything.

"Hi miss Midoriya, I'm Ochako Uraraka! Nice to meet you!"

Inko still said nothing as she studied Uraraka.

"Mom?" Izuku began to worry.

"SO MANY GRANDBABIES!" Inko burst out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Izuku's and Uraraka's face went bright red instantly, with Uraraka covering her face with her hands, making her float.

"MOM!" Izuku yelled, trying to catch a now flying Uraraka.

Word count: 2392


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

It's been a week now since the exam. Izuku and Uraraka had been keeping in touch since then. Most of the time they would hang out in the city and Izuku would show her around. Since she only got an apartment here to get into UA, she doesn't know the city very well. Izuku would then guide her in the city to show her the best place to eat or where to buy things cheap. BUT more importantly the best mocha-shops in the city. During that time around they would talk to each other to get to know to other one better (well only for Uraraka) and Izuku would sometime need to reassure her that she had aced the exam, winning himself a bones crushing hugs in the process which he would never get used to,… Or would he?

It was now the day he should receive the letter of UA and he was eating with his mother. And was having a discussion he would have preferred to avoid. He was receiving 'the talk'…

"MOM! It's not like that I told you!"

"We still need to have this talk. It's for your's and Uraraka's sake!"

"We're not together mom!"

"Doesn't looks like it with the numerous times she hugs you… She hugged you 24 times during last week, that's pretty impressive you know~"

"H-h-h-how do you even know that?!" Izuku's face was now entirely red.

"A mother finds out everything Izuku… everything!"

Izuku was about to argue but then the doorbell rang. As Inko opens the doors, she couldn't help than have a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh Uraraka! Good to see you! What make you come here!"

Izuku literally spits all the water he was drinking as he heard his mother. 'Why now of all time?!'

"Hi! Umm I came here to see Midoriya-kun!"

"Oh alright" She said as she make her space to enter. Her grin growing on her face. "Come in! Izuku is in the kitchen."

Uraraka makes her way to the kitchen and saw Izuku finishing his dish.

"Hey Uraraka-san! What make you come here?"

Insteed of answering him she just walked toward him.

"Uraraka-san? Are you alright?"

She just continued to walk towards him and when she was close enough… she hugged him.

"U-u-u-u-u-uraraka-san?!" he cried, he could have swear to have heard his mother said '25!' in the background but he put it aside. He had more important things to deal with first.

"I did it Midoriya! I did it!" she said, tightening the hug.

"Ur-r-raraka-san! I-I can't breathe!" As soon as she heard it, she let go a little but was still hugging him.

"Sorry!" she said, giggling a bit. Izuku sighed

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Uraraka reached her pocked and took something in it.

"Look!" Izuku looks at what she handed him, it was a card, a school card and there was UA written on the top left corner of it.

"You pass! That's amazing Uraraka-san! See! I told you, you'll get in!" He said grinning.

"Yeah you were right! I should have listened to you… Sorry. Anyway have you received your letter yet? Not that it's like you didn't pass tho."

"No need to apologize! You were just stressed that's all. And no I haven't received it yet! I wonder what takes them so long." Right after that, Inko burst out into the kitchen, she was on her knee and was holding a letter.

"I-I-I-I-I-IZUKU! It's here! They send the letter!"

Izuku took the letter and then goes towards his room but stop in front of it and turns to face Uraraka.

"Hey Uraraka-san, would you mind to open it with me?"

"Sure, no worries! Come on let's go!"

As they entered his room, Uraraka couldn't help but giggle at the amount of All-might merchandise that was present in it, to the embarrassment of Izuku. They then sat before his desk and Izuku opens the letter, making a small metallic circle fall of it.

" **This is a PROJECTION!"** All might shouted through the screen.

"All might?!" Izuku and Uraraka shouted at the same time, Izuku bluffing obviously.

"Isn't from UA?!" Uraraka said, taking the letter.

" **It's been a while. There's been too much to deliberate on. Ahem. Apologies!"** All might said, bowing.

" **I'm in town for one reason only. I've come to teach at UA."** A hand pop at the bottom at the screen, motioning him to go faster.

" **What's that you say?! Get to the point?! Whatever I want to say to him… can be said later?! Ah, fine. Got it…"**

" **So here are your results young Midoriya! You aced it all! As for the Written portion then for the practical! You got a total of 521 villain points! But that's not all about the exam!"** He said, showing a screen with a video of him saving Uraraka, to the embarrassment of the first and the amazement of the second.

" **What you did there was something only a true hero would do! Then why us as a hero school would we not reward such a behavior! That's why we have a secret point value! Rescue points! You earned 60 of them and that makes you a total of 581 points and makes you the freshmen representative! You pass with flying colors young Midoriya! Come now, Midoriya! This will be your hero academy!"** With that the screen shoots off, revealing a teary Midoriya. 'I expected this but I'm still crying…' But he was snapped out of it by Uraraka nudging his side.

"You did it Midoriya-kun. Not like I expected less from you! And you're the freshmen representative! That's so cool!"

"Thanks Uraraka-san! But don't forget your performance too! You're in fourth place! That's awesome you know!"

"Thanks Midoriya-kun! But I'm still nowhere near you!"

Izuku was about to argue but was stopped by his mother entering his room to know the result and as Izuku told her he was in, she tears up and hugged the two of them and congratulated them for passing the exam. Inko then offer Uraraka to stay a little so they can celebrate together which she accepted. Thanks for Izuku's sake, she didn't said anything embarrassing about the two of them and the party go on without any problem at all.

 **Time skip to the first day at UA**

Izuku was waiting before the doors of UA, watching the news on his phone. Someone then called him out.

"Oi deku what the hell do you think you're doing here?! Didn't you get me right last time? I told you not come to UA you nerd!" Bakugou shouted.

"Like I would listen to that! I was first in the exam by the way… And with way more point than you."

"Like hell I believe you! There is no way you did better than me! And if you passed then why don't you enter the school idiot?!"

"I'm waiting for someone" Izuku simply replied.

"Oh right you're waiting for your bitch, am I right?"

"What did you call her Kacchan?!" Izuku said, raising his voice

"I called her your bitch! What's wrong with that?! There is no way a girl would have any interest in someone like you."

"Don't you ever call her that again or you may regret it kacchan"

"Tch! Whatever!" Bakugou then turns around and enter the school.

"Hey! Midoriya-kun!" Uraraka called out, running towards him.

"What happened? Looks like you were having a pretty harsh discussion right there. What was that about?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing. It's just Kacchan, he has always been like that"

"Oh aright but I just have a question. Why did he call you deku?"

"Oh it's just something he calls me to make fun of me… It means useless or good for nothing."

"That's mean but I think that deku sounds more like an expression for 'you can do it', plus I think it's kinda cute and it suits you well."

"Thanks, I guess I can let you call me that then" he said, smiling to her.

"YAY! Thanks Deku-kun" She responds, smiling brightly.

They then made their way to the school. As they enter the class, they could hear people arguing. It was Iida and Bakugou. They were arguing about respecting the school's property but they stopped when they saw Izuku and Uraraka enter. Iida immediately made his way towards Izuku to introduce himself.

"Hi! I'm Tenya Iida! I'm from Som-"

"I know that, I overheard you before. Anyway I'm Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you!" he said, offering his hand which Iida promptly shakes.

"I'm sorry, I had misjudged you, you saw the true nature of the exam when you saved that girl don't you?" he enquire.

"No I didn't. I just did what I think was right."

"Hi I'm Ochako Uraraka! Nice to meet you! I hope we can get along!" Uraraka said.

"Nice to meet you Uraraka-san, I'm-" He was cut off by someone behind the door.

"If you are here to socialize then get out."

As they turn around, they saw someone lying on the floor in a yellow sleeping bag.

He enters the classroom, still in his sleeping bag and demands silence.

He finally get out of his sleeping bag and said "It took you 8 second to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational are you?"

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you."

"Quick now! Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."

As they were now at the training grounds, Aizawa explained them what they will be doing.

"You'll be doing the same tests you did in middle-school but this time you'll be using your quirks."

"Then what about the entrance ceremony and the guidance sessions?"

"You got no time to waste with those things if you want to become heroes."

Aizawa sensei then called out Bakugou to do the soft ball throwing test. He send it 705.2 meters away.

"That looks so cool" "This is gonna be a piece of cake if we can use our quirks!"

"'cool?'… 'a piece of cake?' Ok then if you all think that those 3 years will be fun then I recommend you to leave immediately!"

"But let's make it fun then! Whoever comes last at this test will be judged hopeless and be expelled!" He said, a devilish grin across his face.

"That's totally unfair! It's only our first day! I mean, even if it weren't it will still be unfair!" Uraraka shouted.

"Do you think the villains will think if it's unfair or not? Japan is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness."

"Then now bring it on and win your place into UA!"

They then runs through the test, Izuku getting first place of them all, to the amazement of everyone. It was now time for the softball throwing test and it was Izuku's turn. He charged OFA at 50% and then launch the ball, but it only touch the ground 80 meters further.

'Huh? What now?' Izuku thinks, snapping his head towards Aizawa sensei.

"So you're Eraserhead huh?"

"You managed to recognize me even though I evade the media. Anyway, you didn't use the power you use at the exam back there. I want you to use everything you have. If not, then you'll be the one to be expelled!"

"Alright sensei…" 'Okay, it's not like I have to use it at 100%, I only have to use 65%, it'll hurt but I can endure that.'

He then charged OFA at 65%, gritting his teeth because of his muscles aching. And then throw the ball. When he throws it, it created a shock wave that shot every one of their feet.

"What kind of quirks does he have?" "That almost looked like All might!" "But then how is he that skinny?!"

The monitor beeped and Aizawa gulped as he saw the result. He then shows it to the class.

"10.541 KILOMETERS! WHAT THE HELL MEN!" The class shouted.

The class then proceed to finish the rest of the tests. And they were now anxiously waiting for their results.

"Now here are the results of the tests" Aizawa said as a projection appeared before him.

Izuku comes first with flying colors which didn't surprised anyone since he came first at every one of the test. The last one was Minoru Mineta who was now crying on the floor.

"I almost died at the exam and now I'm expelled! WHYYY! I wanted to be popular with girls and see them in bikini!" He said, drooling as he watches the girls, to the disgust of every one. Aizawa then dragged him across the floor by his feet as Mineta tried to stop him with his hand digged into the ground which was obviously not working.

"With that behavior of yours, I wonder why you come here… Now come with me to the principal office."

"NOOOO! I can't! I didn't manage to see them in their hot hero costume!"

"Come with me now!" Aizawa shouted as he dragged him faster.

"NOOO!"

Word count: 2192


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

The first day at UA high had already passed by and Izuku was now walking home alone, thinking about if he should have find a way to prevent Mineta from getting expelled. Even if he's a disgusting pervert, he was still a member of the class.

'Still it's not like there was a way I could get Aizawa-sensei to back on his words… But still…'

He was snapped out of his through by a hand on his left shoulder.

"Hello Midoriya-kun! You looked deep in through right there!"

"AHH! Oh hey Iida! Yeah, I was thinking about what Aizawa-sensei did. I didn't expect that he would really have expelled the last one you know. I thank it was a trick to get the best of us…"

"Yeah that's true, it's kinda harsh to expelled on your first day but we have to respect the judgement of our teacher and UA's staff!"

"I guess you're right… I just feel kinda bad for him!"

"Hey guys! Are you going to the station too?! Wait up!" Said a voice behind them, and it was none over than Uraraka's one.

"Ah, hey Uraraka-san" said Iida and Izuku in unison

"Hey Iida-kun, deku-kun! You guys are heading towards the station right?"

"Yes we are, you too I guess" Iida inquire

"Yep! Hey don't you think that what Aizawa did was harsh? I mean, being expelled on your first day must be horrible right?!"

"Yeah, we just discuss that with Iida but I guess we have to believe in Aizawa's decision. He's a teacher at UA after all."

"I guess you're right…"

As they walk together towards the station, they talked about them, trying to know each over better. Izuku was doing great at acting. They went along like that till they have to go on their separate ways and get to their house.

 **The next day.**

The school passed by in a blur, from the English course with Present Mic to the lunch at the cafeteria. But then come the course that everyone was looking for… The hero course! They were all waiting in class, chatting and they were all very excited to know which hero is gonna be their teacher. Izuku couldn't wait to see his friend's reaction when they'll see that All might is their teacher.

" **I am! Coming through the door like a normal person!"**

'That's not normal at all!' the class thought.

"All might is gonna teach us?! That's awesome!"

" It's his silver age costume!"

" **Hero basic training! The class that'll put you through all sort of special training to mold you into heroes! No time to dally! Today's activity is this!" He shows the class a card.**

"BATTLE TRAINING!" the class reaction were diverse, some were scared some pumped up and some… well only Bakugou was just 'happy' that he could finally 'kill' someone.

" **And for that… you need these!" the wall opens up, revealing some boxes which contain their hero costume.**

"YEAH! That's so cool!"

" **Know put these on and meet me on ground beta!"**

"Allright!"

 **On ground beta.**

" **All your costume look great! You all look like heroes!" All might said as they came out of the building.**

When Izuku finally came out, Uraraka approach him.

"Hey deku-kun! You look great!" she said, making him blush

(quick note: Izuku's costume is the same as the one in the finals exam)

"Hey Uraraka-san! Y-y-y-y-you look great too" He stutter, blushing. 'Why am I reacting like this?! I was used to it so what's happening know! She looks cute but… she probably doesn't think that of me…'

 **Flashback : 'the one you love'**

As he remember that he blushed even more than he thought was possible. 'Now is not the time for this!'

"Deku-kun? Are you alright? Your face is all red! You should go see recovery girl." Uraraka said, being way to close to his face for Izuku's sanity.

"I-I-I'm a-a-a-a-alright! D-Don't worry about me!"

"You sure?!" she said, closing the distance even more to the point where there was only a few centimeters between them. Izuku could literally say nothing as he was freaking out. That's when their eyes meet, the two of them could say nothing as they were just staring into each over eyes. It was the turn of Uraraka's face to become red. The two of them could nor move or say something. Without even realizing it the two of them where slowly leaning towards each other until…

"Hey lovebirds! We're waiting for you!"

"Gah!" Was their only reaction before heading towards the rest of the class, looking everywhere but at each other.

'What just happened?!' They simultaneously thought.

'Were we just about to…'

'KISS?!'

" **So now that you're all finally there, we can begin!"**

"Sensei! This is the same field we used on the entrance exam, are we gonna fight robots again?!" Iida asked.

" **Nope, you'll be moving on to step 2! Indoor antipersonnel battle training!"**

" **Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors. House arrest, confinement, etc. There are plenty of situation where heroes must intervene indoors!"**

" **Now you'll be split in villain and heroes team randomly, this will be a two-on-two indoor battle! The villain team will be defending a fake bomb and the heroes team will try to secure it by touching it. You'll win if you secure/protect the bomb or if you immobilize your opponents"**

"No basic training then?" Tsuyu asked

" **Nope! You'll learn by practical experience!"**

"But sensei we have a problem right?" Momo inquire

" **Which one?"**

"We're 19. How are we supposed to make team of 2?"

" **Don't worry, everything has been planned! Now come here!"**

As he said that, a young guy with purple hair come from behind All might.

'Shinso?'

" **This young lad is from general courses and this battle will be a test for him to enter the hero course since your classes isn't full! Now introduce yourself"**

"Hi, I'm Hitoshi Shinso, I'm only here to get in the hero course so don't bother me." He said in a nonchalant tone.

After some question where asked and answer were given, the teams were finally made. Izuku's and Uraraka's reaction were quite hilarious when they got paired together (even if Izuku knew he would be paired with her). They just blushed madly and looked away from each other.

" **And for the first match we have team D for the villains and team A for the heroes! Villains will have 5 minutes to prepare before the heroes get in. Now for those who are not involved, come with me in the observation room!"**

Then they left, leaving the poor duo to their blushing mess… They FINALLY get a hold of themselves and went in front of the building where the bomb was. They were studying the plans in silence when Uraraka break the silence.

"So… Do you have a plan?"

"Oh, yeah. I have one" He said to her, smiling.

"Come here, I'll tell you."

She comes near him so he could tell her his plan. After he told her, she was now a bit worried.

"Are you sure about that? This guy seems to be no joke right?"

"Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright." He reassures her with a smile.

"Alright… Let's do this then!" She said, all pumped up

" **Heroes team, START!"**

They looked at each other and nodded. They used Uraraka's quirk to enter from a window and they were now in the building. Then they put their plan in action…

Izuku was walking on the 4th floor of the building, being careful not to make himself spotted. Then Bakugou comes around the corner, ready to blast Izuku at point blank range.

"DIE!"

Izuku quickly uses his rewind quirk to go back for a few second and as soon as Bakugou appears in front of him in midair, he catch him by his arm and smashed him on the ground.

"Hi Kacchan."

"How did you?!" Bakugou asked first, incredulous, before going back to his usual angry self.

"YOU DAMN NERD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THAT BITCH" As soon as he said that, he got punched hard in the stomach and go fly through a wall.

"What did I said about you calling her that?"

"Mother fucker…" Bakugou lauched himself towards Izuku, sending blows at him with no interruption while Izuku was simply dogging them with ridiculous ease, being at 25%.

"Stop dogging and fight back already!"

Izuku didn't answer and punch him in the gut, making him go back from about 10 feet. But now, Bakugou's gauntlets were now glowing red.

"Looks like it's loaded now! Say your prayers!" Bakugou said as he reaches for the pin. But before he could do anything he got smashed in the head by the rest of what was a pillar.

"I don't think so Bakugou…" Said a voice from behind him. And that voice came from no one else but Uraraka who now touched him with all her 5 finger pads, making him float.

"I've been watching you to fight since the beginning from the start like deku said and I waited for an opening and from you to make me ammunition. You fell into our trap." She said, grinning as she tapped with the capture tape.

" **Bakugou has been captured"**

Bakugou was now beyond furious. "You were playing with me from the beginning! I'm gonna kill you!"

"You can try but it's not gonna happened any time soon…" Izuku said as he walks away with Uraraka behind him. But then…

"If you think that this stupid tape is gonna stop me then you're damn wrong!" "Ping!"

Izuku tried to turn around and stop him but it was too late for that, the explosion was now approaching them at high speed, he swiftly runs in front of Uraraka and hugged her, shielding her with his body from the explosion. He took the explosion head on, all his corps was burning like hell but he had to endure that so she doesn't get hurt.

'I won't let that happened again, I couldn't take it…'

The explosion came to an end, Uraraka didn't have the time to understand what happened, one second she was walking behind deku then she heard an explosion and Izuku disappear from her sight. And now she was being hugged by someone behind her which she then recognize being deku with his green arms and white gloves.

" **The villain team is disqualified! Young Midoriya, are you alright?! Midoriya!"**

"D-deku?"

She only heard a groan of pain in response. She got worried and snaps her head around and was met with a horrible sight. Izuku shielded her from the explosion, all the area around his back was revealing his bare skin which was suffering with third-degree burns. But he was still smiling.

"Are you okay Uraraka-san?" He asked, his voice low.

"DEKU!" She now fully turns around and started tearing up at the sight of his ravaged friend.

She then snaps her head towards Bakugou and started to shout at him.

"Why did you do that?! Are you insane?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Her voice crackling at the end. Her eyes full of tears.

She then rushed towards him with a look that would made All might shiver and with all her might smashed him with the same pillar from before. Knocking him out instantly and leaving him with his head bleeding. She then rushed to Izuku's side, he had now fallen on his side and was bleeding from his backs. She tried to stop the bleeding but there were to much wounds and she didn't have any material to treat them. She couldn't stop crying now, she was helpless and her friend was in pain, she couldn't do anything.

"Don't cry…"

She snapped her head towards Izuku who was smiling at her.

"Don't cry… Please… It doesn't suit you…" His head then goes hanging down. He lost consciousness.

After that everything passed by in a blur. All might arrived and took Izuku to recovery girl as fast as he could and Aizawa-sensei along with present mic came to take Bakugou. When All might came back assaulted with question and said that the only thing that he could tell them is that Izuku was receiving surgery. Some asked about Bakugou's condition and they were answered the he got a concussion from the last hit from Uraraka but that he recover easily with recovery girl's treatment.

Uraraka didn't listen to that last part,… that scumbag did that to deku and she won't forgive him. All her thought were focused on Izuku, even if she knows that recovery girl is very competent, she couldn't help but being worried.

She didn't pay attention to the rest of the match, to much focused with her thought. Apparently the student from the general studies makes it into the hero's course but she didn't care. Everything that matter now was Izuku. She is also gonna have to make up her mind on something, something important… But that could wait for the time being…

Word count: 2179

 **This is it for chapter 6! See you in the next chapter! (if there are still people reading this after this awfully long break...)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hey guys! First I should thank you all for giving me a second chance with this story after that break! I really hope you like where this story is going! If you got any idea to improve it, feel free to make me know in the review!**

 **Now here his chapter 7!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

When Izuku woke up, he was met with a white light, he has to blink a few times for his eyes to adapt to it. When they finally adjust he could see that he was in recovery girl room and that he was lying on a bed.

'This view is way to familiar' he thinks, chuckling as he remember the numerous time he was sent there during his previous time at UA. He then tried to get up but he felt something weighing down on his torso. He lifts up his head and saw an interesting sigh… Uraraka, had her head lying on her torso with her left hand holding onto him and was holding his hand with his other one. He must have been incredulous because he laid his head back on his cushion.

'…'

'WAIT WTF' he shoots his head up with ridiculous speed and to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And he wasn't. His head began to steam and was now all red as he could feel 'something' pressed against his arm… 'No Izuku, don't you dare to think like this!' He didn't realize it but shiver which makes Uraraka wakes up. 'Oh NO what have I done! This is gonna be even more awkward!'

Uraraka yawned and her eyes open up a little, adjusting to the light. She then saw the position she was in and much to Izuku's concern, decided to tighten her grip on him, making him flinch. Uraraka then lift her head up, her eyes meeting Izuku's. Her head immediately become deep red as they continued to stare at each other.

"EEEK!"

When she snapped out of it she shoots herself up and hides her face in her hands facing the wall at the opposite part of the room.

"H-hey Uraraka-san"

"H-hey deku-kun… Erm… Since when were you awake?"

"J-just a few minutes"

"O-ok"

Right after that, silence filled the room, making them both feel uncomfortable. But Izuku finally break the silence.

"U-uraraka-san can I ask you something?"

"Y-yeah what is it?"

"What happened after… Well… You know…"

"Oh… Well you were taken to the infirmary and the match ended right after the incident. It was yesterday. You slept until today morning. Oh yeah, the asshole is was sent to the principal office after being healed."

"T-the asshole?" It was the first time he heard her swear!

"You know who I'm talking about, it's the one who did you this…"

"Oh… Erm… You said that it's morning right?"

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Well why are you here and not home?"

"U-u-uhhh… Welllll…" Her face was all red again. And she was rubbing the back of her head.

"I kinda stay here late last night… I guess I fall asleep without knowing it… Hehe"

"Oh alright. Thanks for staying" he said to her, smiling

"It's okay. But now it's my turn to ask question!"

"Uh? What is it Uraraka-san?"

"Why did you jump in front of me like that? Why didn't you just push us aside, you would have sustain less injuries!"

"Yeah I could have done that…"

"I know right, that was reckless…"

"But then you would have been injured too…"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"Since we were standing on a small corridor without too much space, we would have still been it by the explosion. Even if just partially but you would have still been hurt and I couldn't have stand that so I endured the whole explosion so you would be safe…" He has his head low, as he remember that last time he saw her injured, covered by blood… And he know that even if those injuries would have been healed without any problems, he couldn't have taken it if he there was a way he could avoid it.

A pair of arms then embrace him and he know who it was. Not because she was the only person in the room with him but because he could recognize her embrace between thousand because of the way it makes him feel. It makes him feel in peace. And no one but her could do that to him.

'I wonder if…'

"You really are something…"

"Uh?"

"You're the first one beside my parents who believed in me, who pushed me forward towards my goal and you already saved my life two times" *drop, she was now crying, soaking his shoulder

"And then I did nothing to you in return, I'm just lying onto you! What kind of friend am I? I can't do anything by myself…"

"You know that's not true…"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! Remember back then at the exam? I saw you fighting those robots with all your might into it. You came in fourth place overall! You did it by yourself! Then yesterday you followed the plan perfectly! You fing an opening on kacchan and that's not nothing considering his reflex!"

"Yeah but you had to protect me once more…"

"Yeah but I'm here now right?" He smiled to her, comforting her

"Yeah…"

They just stay there, in silent, but this time they weren't uncomfortable with it. It just seemed right, sharing each other warmth. They were in peace with their mind.

Except for one thing.

'Maybe I could…' They both think, a light blush on their face

"Uraraka-san I-"

"Deku-kun I-"

They separated a bit from the hug, stared into each other eyes for a second, before sharing a quick laugh. Izuku was the first to speak up.

"You go first"

"A-all right" She respond, blushing a bit.

"Well…" She begins, her cheeks redder than normal

"Deku I really lik-"

"Oh Midoriya-kun! Good to see you're finally awake" Iida said as he enter the infirmary, but then saw the two of them holding onto each other.

"What are you two doing?! This is contrary to the school's rules!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" they yelled in unison.

"Whatever… But you two should get going now! Class is starting soon!" He said as he exits the room, leaving the two in the infirmary alone again.

'Damn you Iida, you just ruined the whole thing' The two of them thank.

"Urm… What did you say Uraraka-san? I didn't hear the end…"

"NOTHING!" Uraraka practically yelled onto his face

"Oh… Ok then" he said, making his way toward the door

"Hey! What did you want to say?"

"NOTHING I SWEAR!"

"Uh? Alright then" She said, joining him

As they walked side by side towards the classroom, Uraraka started the discussion.

"What do you think they are gonna do with him?"

"Him?"

"Come on! HIM"

"Oh right… I don't know, maybe he's gonna get temporary expelled or he's gonna have to follow psychological classes for his temper. The worst he could get his a definitive expulsion."

"Oh, alright…"

When they finally enter the classroom, Izuku immediately shoot his eyes towards Bakugou's seat only to see it empty?

"Midoriya!" Izuku was now assaulted by his classmate.

"Are you alright?" Tsuyu enquired

"That explosion wasn't nothing! How did you survive that" Sero said

"Man protecting Uraraka was so manly!" Kirishima told him with a grin, showing him a thumbs up

Izuku was entirely overwhelmed and couldn't do anything if it was not for Aizawa saving him.

"You should stop it before if died from a heart attack or by lack of oxygen." Aizawa said with a lazy voice.

"Now get to your seat!"

Once they were all seated, he spoke up again.

"Now then, as you know yesterday training as been disturb by events during the first match…"

The students tensed up.

"Those events should not happened anymore! This is a school and even if it wasn't, the heroes always capture the villain and don't kill him! Those events will have repercussions, from now on UA will become a boarding school so we won't only train you to be heroes, but we are also gonna be able to see your temper and if you can become a hero with your personality. In short words, you'll be analyzed psychologically to know if you can become heroes."

The class was now filled with mutters here and there. Some were sharing their enthusiasm about leaving together while other were having trouble at the fact that it was mean to analyses them.

"As for Bakugou's case, he'll take a week of exclusion and he will have to pass a psychological test back in school and he will be expelled definitely if he doesn't succeed it. If he does succeed, he'll still be having one of those test one's every two weeks along with special courses for his temper!"

The class felt silence, some thank it was okay like this while some to the contrary would have wanted harder sanctions.

"Now, as for today's courses! You'll be choosing your class president and vice-president. You have the rest of the class to do so. Now I'm gonna get some sleep" He said as he slip inside his sleeping bag.

The past quite class now erupt with talking, everybody wanting to be class president for different reasons.

"SILENCE EVERYONE!" Iida shouted, catching the attention!

"Being class president is a great responsibility which should not be taken lightly! That' why we should be having elections!"

The whole class soon agreed to it and they were now placing their vote into a box. Momo than took the box and sorts the vote.

Izuku got first with 6 votes and then come Momo with 2 votes

"Okay then Midoriya and Yaoyorozu will your class president and vice-class president. The course ends up here." He said as the bell rang.

The students stood up and then makes their way towards the cafeteria in small groups. In one of those were Iida, Uraraka and Izuku.

"Bakugou got should consider himself lucky for not being expelled after the events of yesterday! Acts like these are not ones of future heroes!"

"Yeah that's true right?!" Uraraka said

"Could we talked about something else guys? We got other things to talk about after what Aizawa said to us." Izuku lazily said

"Oh sure. Sorry Midoriya-kun please forgive me!" Iida bowed at a perfect 90°, making Izuku and Uraraka both laugh.

"No need to apologize Iida-kun!"

"Thanks you Midoriya-kun. So you're class president now? You should be proud of it. I would be lying if I said I didn't envy you."

"Thanks Iida-kun, I really appreciate it, still I don't know it this is something for me…"

"Don't worry, I think you're gonna do perfectly fine." Iida reassure him

"Yeah that's true! Don't worry about it Deku-kun!"

"Thanks guys!" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey! We got another think to talk about!" Uraraka said

"What is it you're talking about Uraraka-san?" Iida asked

"We are moving in into UA next week right?! That's awesome isn't it?!"

"Yeah! I think that's gonna be cool! We're gonna be able to know each other even better!"

"It's surely gonna be great for us to bring us closer to our goal of becoming great heroes"

Then the siren goes off

"Security level 3 has been broken. All students please evacuate in an orderly fashion." A robotic voice said.

A flood of student then caught the three of them by surprised, and there were now trying to stay on their two feet. Izuku then got an idea.

"Uraraka-san, Iida-kun! It's just the reporters! Uraraka-san! Make Iida floats! Iida-kun! Try to calm every-one down!" Izuku said before being submerge by the students.

Uraraka an Iida followed the plan and everyone was now calm as they all could clearly see the reporters through the window.

Iida and Uraraka came to see Izuku as he was standing alone, thinking about something.

"Hey Midoriya-kun!"

"Hey Deku-kun!"

"Oh, hey guys, you calmed everyone down! Good job!" Izuku said as he got snapped out of his through.

"It's all thanks to you Midoriya-kun! You got the plan! As expected from a class president!"

"Yeah, Iida is right! Still, this makes me wonder… How did a bunch of reporters broke into UA? That doesn't make sense right? I mean, look at the front door outside, it's completely destroyed to dust."

"Yeah you're right Uraraka-san!" Iida said

As the 2 continued to talk, making suggestion, Izuku's mind was focused one one particular thing Uraraka said.

'dust?' He thinks.

Then he understood

'Shit'

Word count: 2057

 **Here is the end of the 7** **th** **chapter guys! Next chapter would be about something which didn't occur in the manga and maybe the beginning of USJ!**

 **See you!**


End file.
